<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Stole It by TheMangledSans0508</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959678">Who Stole It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508'>TheMangledSans0508</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventure Time [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Theft, marceline curses a tad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone took Bonnie's pantyhose</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventure Time [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Stole It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marceline was startled awake, an aggressive pounding on her door shaking the entire house. She fell out of her bed with a “thud,” and pushed herself up, tripping down her ladder and only barely remembering she could float before hitting the ground. The knocking didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, hang on,” she grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marceline Abadeer! Open this door right now!” Marceline flew to the door and unlocked it, opening it to a scowling Bonnibel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness. I was asleep,” she sneered. Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pantyhose. Where are they?” she demanded. Marceline blinked a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pantyhose? I don’t have any. Not my style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my pantyhose. You’re the only person who’d take them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, why would I steal them. We’re not together. And I can already name someone else who’d steal them,” Marceline stated. She leaned against the doorframe. Bonnie groaned and put her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like taking my stuff to annoy me. And who else would take them but you?” Bonnie growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know, here’s a wild guess. Ice King? And I like taking your stuff, like random science stuff and shirts and shit like that, not your goddamn underwear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot about Ice King,” Bonnie murmured and turned around, walking off the porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, come to my house and accuse me of theft and just leave! That’s cool! Everything is fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want my pantyhose, Marceline! I’ll make it up to you later or something!” Bonnie whistled and her goose came down. She boarded it and took off, leaving Marceline confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did someone steal your pantyhose!” Marceline shouted to no reply.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically ya boi has been playing the adventure time games and the pantyhose theft had me wheezing and I know marceline would absolutely be the first accused</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>